Orally Pleasing
by GrasperGroupie
Summary: In a cold college dorm room, Matt and Mello make some discoveries on how they really feel about each other. yaoi, m/m, au


**Disclaimer: the only thing I own is the plot line which is based on something that actually happened (minus the smut of course lol) Jeezuz, my first yaoi since high school (which was like 3 years ago for me) **

**Featuring: seme Matt and uke (buttsex virgin) Mello (awwww)**

Orally Pleasing

The college dorm room was mostly dark, save for a tiny sliver of light that shone through the black-out curtains, and cast a glow starting at the blonde's bed and reaching across his room mate's bed to the far wall. The room was specifically cold that night, because of the light sheet of snow that fell outside the window, piling up on the windowsill and creating light mounds on the grass outside in the dark. Neither of the floor fans were running or even plugged in for that matter, and the heater was turned on as high as it would go.

And even with the extra blanket he had over him, Mello was still freezing. Huddled in a ball, wide awake with the blankets gathered and tucked in all around him so as not a breeze of cold air could enter, he was still freezing. He glared across the room at Matt's bed, where the red head lay fast asleep, completely un-phased by the obvious chill in the air.

Oh, how Mello loathed him for being dead asleep while he was awake and slowly getting frostbite.

Mello slowly sat up in his bed, gathering the blankets around him while he was at it, and slid off the edge of the bed. He quickly shoved his freezing feet into slippers and trudged across the room to the wall where the thermostat was hanging, inspecting the heating device. Sure enough, and to his confusion, the dial was as high as it would go, and still the room felt like a cave in the arctic.

Growling to himself, Mello slowly moved over to the fridge that stood against the wall and opened it slightly, not fond of the cold air that burst forward from it, and reached in to grab a chocolate bar. He slammed the door shut and ripped open the silver wrapper, not thinking twice as he let the silver fall to the floor. He sat on the edge of his bed and crunched on the sweetness until there was nothing left, then tried to lie back down.

Unfortunately, in his absence, the bed sheets had become colder than the air itself, and Mello mentally cursed himself for choosing _silk _sheets. Despite the discomfort, he tried to get used to the cool sensation, but to no avail.

"Fucking winter," he cursed, and cast a glare almost as cold as the snow outside through the window, sitting up and hugging his legs to his chest. He glanced across at the still fast asleep Matt, now almost hating him for being able to sleep in such ridiculously cold conditions.

'Then again, he was smart enough to get _cotton _sheets,' Mello thought. He shivered and pulled his legs closer to his body, looking away towards that damn thermostat that _must _be either lying or broken. And if it wasn't broken already, Mello had every intention of demolishing the thing in the morning. He heard a shift and brought his eyes back to the sleeping boy in the bed beside him.

"Holy fuck," Matt cursed, sitting up in his bed. "Is the fucking heater on?" he asked, pulling his red blankets up around himself.

"Full fucking blast." Mello responded. Matt got up, taking his blanket with him, and did exactly the same thing Mello had done and checked the thermostat, blinking in disbelief.

Mello, however, took a few moments to secretly admire the small patch of bare bicep not covered by Matt's blanket, then realized what he had been doing and looked away before Matt could notice.

"What the _fuck," _Matt moaned, and got back to his bed as fast as he could move without dropping the covers from his body. He laid down and huddled in a ball, trying to keep himself warm, and looked up towards his room mate, who was still hugging himself.

"Lay down, at least you'll go to sleep faster," he offered. Mello sighed, irritated with the cold, this room and pretty much everything in life at the moment.

"Silk sheets." He responded. Matt cringed.

"Ouch."

"Exactly. I'm fucking freezing," Mello continued, and sneezed.

Matt thought about his next words carefully, not looking to cause unneeded drama at such a late hour. He thought about how exactly to phrase it, and not have it come off sounding overly homosexual (though the attraction he had to his friend was very real, he wanted to let that little detail remain under wraps for now), and finally decided to just come out with it. If Mello wanted to get some sleep and be warm, he would have to deal with it.

"Well my sheets are fine. Wanna just share my bed?" he asked.

'Did he really just ask that?' Mello thought, and bit his lip in thought. Matt noticed the silence and mentally kicked himself in the ass.

"I mean, you could sleep here, I can crash on the floor, if you want it that way, its cool with me,"

"No, it's fine," Mello cut him off, and slid off the edge of his bed to climb into bed with his room mate and best friend. He pushed his blankets off the bed once he was under the red covers, as Matt was making room for his room mate by rolling over almost to the very edge of the bed.

Mello knew deep down that he was going to regret this decision. He _knew _it. But, as always, the little voice of reason that rang clear in most people's heads was violently told to 'shut the fuck up' as Mello snuggled into the sheets comfortably, finally warm.

"We will not speak of this outside these walls," Mello said, his back turned to Matt.

"Mel, you think I would go skipping around campus telling everyone I know that I slept in the same bed with my room mate?" Matt replied, turning his back to the blonde as well, "You're fuckin' crazy if you think that. Go to sleep."

Inside, Matt secretly wished the blonde hadn't turned his back to him upon climbing into his bed.

-^--

A few hours later, Mello was awoken once again not by the cold, but by a strange dream involving circus animals and an army of flying Asians. Shaking the weirdness, he slowly rolled over and came face to face with his best friend. He had momentarily forgotten they had shacked up together earlier, and suppressed a surprised yelp. Matt continued sleeping like a rock, unaware of the eyes that were now upon him.

How long had they been best friends again? Mello wondered to himself, confused as to why he was still examining the other boy's face as he slept. The childish way Matt slept with his hands close to his face right under his chin, well the image was almost; dare Mello think it; cute. He also noticed the moonlight shining through the windows had cast a longer gaze and was falling softly across the red head's hair, accentuating whatever shine it may have. Mello couldn't deny the image was beautiful, not for a moment, but this was his best friend.

Who he was _not _attracted to. Right? Right.

Mello closed his eyes again, concentrating on the soft wind that was blowing against the window, probably piling up more snow that they would have to deal with later. Mello was fond of the snow, in circumstances where his room was nice and warm and toasty, unlike tonight. Under the blankets, he felt a shiver, but not from his body. He peeked over at Matt, who was lightly shivering under the blankets.

It wouldn't hurt, would it? Just to show him he cared by getting closer and offering some body heat? Definitely Matt would call 'no homo' the second their bodies touched. Still, Mello had to try and make his friend comfortable (or did he just want to make his own thoughts comfortable?), and he slowly inched towards the boy as he slept, being careful not to wake him. Matt emitted a soft sigh when Mello was only inches from his body, which scared Mello into retraction a little, but after a few seconds of stillness and making sure the red head would still be asleep, he continued to inch forward until their bodies were almost in contact.

Mello studied the face of his best friend, and slowly reached a pale hand out to touch that red hair and find out just how silky and soft it was, still unsure if his friend would awaken at the slightest touch. Mello's fingers danced like butter across a hot plate on contact of Matt's soft hair, which made him smile to himself. The boy stirred a bit, but remained asleep.

Mello's eyes drifted to the face of the boy, studying his long eyelashes and the soft curve of his face. The way his cheek bones were just right, to the centerment of his nose, right to his lips, which were partially open for air and looked to Mello like they just_ wanted_ to be kissed. Mello tried with every ounce of his beign to dispel the thought of claiming those lips for himself, and in doing so found it more distracting to run his fingers lightly through Matt's hair, the same spot where the moonlight was seeping in. It was a beautiful sight, and Mello not for a moment regreted the choice he had made to sleep in Matt's bed with him, until,

"Why all the staring, Mel?" Matt asked, in a hoarse and sleepy voice. Mello tried to quickly retract his hand but was too slow, Matt had his wrist in his grasp now.

"Matt, let go," Mello ordered. Matt smirked.

"Not till you tell me the meaning of this." He responded, smirk turning into a knowing smile. Yeah, he knew. If he was uncertain before, he knew now. The blond was making himself a dead giveaway, and the red blush raping Mello's cheeks along with the sideways cast aqua eyes was the cherry on top. And it also ranked very high on Matt's metal list of cute things.

"I was just," Mello started, for the first time in what seemed to be his entire life, at a loss for words.

"You were just…?" Matt prompted, teasingly. Matt took the blonde's hand and gently seperated a finger. "You were just….what, Mel?" he concluded, and slowly slid the seperated digit into his mouth, which didn't help the tension Mello was feeling at being touched by his best friend, his only friend, his secret crush….

'Did I really just think of Matt as my secret crush….?' Mello asked himself, and forced himself to look the red head in the eye, who was now going to town sucking on Mello's finger. 'Fuck, who am I kidding?' he thought, and audibly sighed from the pleasurable sensation. The warmth encompasing his finger did nothing to slow the blood rush to certain areas of his body, and he was sure Matt was aware of this. Mello sighed a complaint when Matt released his finger.

"Enjoying yourself, Mel?" he asked, in almost a triumphant voice.

"Fuck you, Matt. You started this," Mello reminded. Matt slid forward and pressed his lips against Mello's earlobe.

"Actually, I believe it was you that 'started' this." He reminded, and kissed Mello's earlobe, biting when he heard a very pleasing sigh from the blond. "And if you want me to 'fuck you', all you had to do was ask, you know," he added, while he slowly hoisted himself up onto the older boy.

"Matt, get off me," Mello tried, and raised his hands to push him off, if only his hands hadn't been stopped short in the air when the red head grabbed both the invading hands and pressed his lips to one, watching the confused reaction he got from Mello.

"Not gonna happen. Besides," Matt let go of Mello's hands and leaned down, now only inches from the other boy's face, "What better way to stay warm, right?"

"I'd rather be cold," Mello tried again, but lost all verbal function when warm lips were placed over his in the warmest, most teasing kiss he had ever experienced. Mello had no idea of the oral skill his friend posessed, as the red head bit lightly on the blonde's lower lip, emitting yet another pleasing sigh. Mello parted his lips slightly to let Matt's tongue inside, tasting anything and everything chocolaty that lingered in the boy's mouth. Mello shoved lightly away, face contorted.

"It's like making out with an ash tray," Mello complained. Matt huffed, "You mean after my tongue got assulted by your chocolate?" he complained back, but smiled a crooked smile. "That taste actually makes me want more, Mel." He added, and leaned down to place his lips on the pale blonde boy's mouth.

"Mmph..." Mello moaned when their lips touched again, finally giving in as he wrapped his arms around the younger but more dominant boy.

"Do you want me, Mello?" a deep voice asked, against Mello's still parted lips. Blue eyes suddenly had every bit of submission in them and Mello's hands now ran down Matt's bare shoulders. By now, every ounce of pride and reasoning flew out the window and landed, burried, in the snow.

"Yes," Mello barely hissed out a reply.

"What was that, Mel? Say it again?" This was just torture. However, seeing the complete submission and pure _need _in those aqua colored eyes was everything Matt could ever dream of.

"I want you, Matt." The blonde sighed, closing his eyes, and leaned his head up so his lips were close to Matt's ear. "I want you _in me_, Mattie," he clarified, with a flick of his tongue. Matt grabbed both of the other boy's wrists and pinned them above his head, pressing lightly down to be sure he didn't hurt him with his weight.

"How much do you want it?" Matt asked, the seduction in his emerald eyes now way past smouldering. Mello stared up back at him, his breath beginning to get shallow. He couldn't help but wonder if this entire senario was just a dream; one he would wake up from right before the best part.

'Well if it was, then I'd be awake by now,' Mello thought, and closed his eyes, pushing his body upwards to get another taste of those tobacco-stained lips.

Mello wanted to describe how he wanted Matt, _needed _him, but he knew it would come out completely wrong and just sound like nothing but lust, and that was _definitely _not the case. Unfortunately for him, Mello wasn't good at emotions that involved him baring his soul to people, even people he had known pretty much his entire life.

"Bad enough," Mello finally breathed, when their lips finally parted. He slowly opened his eyes to lock them to Matt's green eyes that looked almost too dark in the dim light. Matt tapped Mello's nose with the tip of his finger.

"You're so cute, Mel," he said, and smirked at the adorable way Mello wrinkled his nose.

"Thanks for breaking my mood, Matt." Mello complained, and crossed his arms, pouting.

"I bet I could bring the mood back out," Matt winked, and slowly slid a hand down Mello's body, stopping just above his waist band. Mello made a point of averting his gaze to the side.

"Matt, really. You have to do better than that. You suck at this," he said. Matt leaned down and kissed the blonde's neck, choosing fleshy places to bite and lightly suck at the skin.

"I suck, huh?" Matt smirked, and licked the other boy's earlobe. His hand slid lightly over a growing hardness, "That's not what your body is telling me, Mel." He added.

It was true, Mello wanted Matt more than anything. More than he wanted those dark chocolate bars that sat chilled in the refrigerator. But, he didn't want to give in so easily. Maybe other girls (and maybe some guys) had thrown themselves at Matt, but Mello didn't want to be like them. He wanted Matt to work for it, if not just a little bit.

However, it _was _extremely cold, and Matt's close proximity _did _help to keep the heat in. Mello did like heat, especially body heat, and especially _Matt's _body heat; even if he did smell too much like second hand smoke.

"Stop being so stingy, Mel. I know you want it," Matt nuzzled Mello's neck, earning a blush from the blonde boy below him.

"Matt, please," Mello weakly tried to push the redhead off, but came up against resistance from said redhead.

"Mmm, begging, I like it," Matt purred in Mello's ear. Mello cracked a soft smile and blushed deeper red.

Fuck it, Mello decided. He wanted Matt, Matt wanted him; _fuck it._ Pride can kiss his ass. Mello brought his ams around Matt's waist.

"Well, aren't we cocky, Mattie," he replied. "Besides, I don't _have _to beg. I know you want some."

"Well now who's the cocky one here? Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you, Mel?" Matt asked, with more kisses, traveling slowly down the blonde's collar bone. "So, how long?" he asked. Mello raised an eyebrow.

"How long, what?" he replied, trying not to see the dirty implications of the redhead's question. Matt knew just what he was thinking and laughed.

"I don't mean _that, _you pervert," he corrected, and propped himself up on his side. "I meant how long have you wanted…well, this?" he asked, his free hand playing with the bottom of Mello's shirt. Mello blushed again.

"I don't know. I lost track." He answered. Matt leaned back over him, hand now traveling up the boy's shirt.

"That means its been awhile," he translated. "So how many times have you checked me out when I wasn't looking?" he continued. Mello swatted him in the arm.

"If I can't remember how long its been, how do you expect me to remember how many times I've secretly checked out your ass when you bend over? Or how many times I've tried to see your reflection in the mirror when you're in the shower?" Mello responded, with a crooked smile. Matt raised his eyebrows.

"In the shower? Really?" he asked. Mello shrugged, like it didn't matter.

"It's not like I actually saw anything." He said.

"Good thing. You wouldn't wanna see my wet, naked body anyways." When he said it, Matt swore he saw Mello's eye twitch slightly, a sure sign he was getting a mental image.

"You really suck, Matt." Mello said in response. Matt un-crossed the other boy's arms and took a finger into his mouth again.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Mel." He said, and swirled his tongue around Mello's finger. Mello squirmed under the weight of the gamer, makinig a soft purring noise at the contact between himself and the redhead above him.

"You know," Matt paused, then licked the blonde's finger, "I can think of another body part that I'm especially skilled at orally pleasing." He finished, and abandoned Mello's finger in favor of the boy's lips.

Mello brought his arms up around Matt's neck, one hand deciding to absentmindedly twirl a few strands of red hair around his fingers, the butter on a hot plate sensation returning. Mello really had no idea how long he had been infatuated with his best friend, but if it hadn't been for the ridiculously cold night, his current dream come true would still be just a dream.

Matt was the one to break the kiss, only to lift Mello's shirt higher and pull it off over his head, pushing it off to the other side of the bed. The static in the air made some of Mello's blonde hair stick up, sticking out all across the pillow. His kiss-swollen lips were slightly parted, and a cute, delicate blush was appearing across his cheeks. Matt slowly ran a hand down Mello's chest, and he noticed the goosebump skin his light touch caused; a simple reaction to a simple touch.

"Take a fucking picture, you freak," Mello complained, and pulled Matt back down for more kisses. Matt had to applaud him for his ability to remain a sarcastic asshole, even when in the act of passion.

Mello's hands frantically searched for the bottom of Matt's white tank top, trying to pull it up over his head. Matt noticed, and peeled his own shirt off for him. It was chucked to the side and off the bed, and Matt gave Mello no time to admire his body, pressing his lips back to the blonde's and closing the distance between their bodies.

It didn't take long for Matt to move on from Mello's lips to his neck, kissing the same places he bit before and sucking on the flesh, a little too forcefully at some places. He felt fingernails dig lightly into his scalp and heard a strangled moan when his lips brushed against Mello's earlobe, and received a louder moan and a bit of squirming when he delicately blew into the boy's ear.

"You like that, Mihael?" he breathed into Mello's ear, receiving another heated moan from his lover. He thought use of Mello's given name would be a bit of a turn-on, and he was glad to see that his assumptions were right. He gave a final blow of air into the boy's ear before traveling down, kissing along the collar bone and enjoying the breathy reactions he was getting from the beauty below him.

Mello honestly just couldn't wait to find out just what other parts of the body Matt was "especially skilled at orally pleasing", but he had a few guesses, and one was already decided; despite the ridiculous taste of tobacco that lingered in his mouth, according to Mello, Matt was extremely skilled in the kissing department. He wasn't sure if it counted, but he also was very satisfied with the finger blow job he had been given not once but twice. And the way Matt was currently lapping at Mello's pink nipples certainly wasn't all that bad either.

Matt had honestly never seen anyone so adorable and submissively seductive as Mello at that very moment in time. The moonlight hit the blonde boy in just the right way; and that image added with the light moans and sighs that came from those delicious, chocolate-coated lips was more than enough to be breathtakingly beautiful and irristably seductive.

Sure, Matt had been with a few guys and a few girls, but this was his best friend. It wasn't like he really was _in love _with any of those people, at least not in the same way he was with Mello. This was the one person he cared about the most in the world, and the one person he would roll his ass out of bed at three in the morning for, just to go to the nearest 7-11 and get a few chocolate bars. Matt would definitely not do that kind of thing for any of the people he had dated, much less the very few that had just wanted him for a quick fuck.

The redhead tugged at the waist band to Mello's black pajama pants, and was met with a submissive raise of the hips, helping him to pull the unwanted clothing off and throw it onto the floor. Of course, Mello being Mello, he wasn't wearing any kind of undergarment, which really didn't surprise Matt in the least; of all the times he had stared at the blonde's ass when he bent over, not once did he catch a glimpse of any kind of underwear outline under all that black leather. However, this was an opprotunity Matt just couldn't resist.

"Wow. Really? I expected maybe a cute pink thong or something with glitter and sparkles, but _nothing?_ That's certainly suprising." He teased, leaning to the side slightly. Mello averted his eyes.

"Fuck you, Matt. You suck balls at seduction, you know that?" he insulted.

"Funny thing, since I definitely didn't hear any complaining about two minutes ago. And really, Mel, your choice of words right there was just absolutely ironic for this situation,don't you think?" Matt answered, with a crooked smirk. Mello opened his mouth to toss a nasty remark at his lover, but what came out instead was a delightful moan when he felt the very tip of his dick being toyed with by a very warm, very wet tongue; and what had started out as teasing quickly turned into a very talented blow job, complete with a mini hand job…

Mello now _completely _understood what Matt had meant by "orally pleasing".

It was difficult for Mello to not claw at the bed sheets in complete extacy at the gratifying sensation, but his cries of pleasure rang out in the small dorm room, and hopefully not to the next room. If so, the couple would have a lot of explaining to do to their suitemate; a young prodigy by the name of Nate Rivers. Of course, just the mere thought of having to even be in the same room with Near pissed Mello off more than anything. He could only imagine the possible conversations;

"Mello, what was that irritating noise last night? It sounded like someone was dying in your room!" Near would complain.

"Oh, that? I was laying on my back while Matt fucked the hell out of me. And now that you're the only one outside of our room that knows about it, you owe me." Mello would threaten. Near would stand there, making a point not to look at Mello, all the while twirling his hair like a teenage girl.

"Owe you what?"

"I don't know, I haven't figured it out yet. But when I do, I'll let you know." Mello would respond, and leave the sheep boy in his dust with a pivot of his heel.

Of course, Near could use the direct approach;

"So was that you who was getting continuously fucked by your best friend last night?" Near would ask.

"So was that you who's mouth was around Givanni's dick?" Mello would respond, with a smirk and a heel pivot; completed by a overly homo hair flip.

In Mello's Near-bashing fantasies, he _always _won.

Mello's mind was brought down from it's five second Near-hate thoughts when he felt his lover's hot mouth completely enclose over the entire length of his dick. His breathing turned into short gasps of air, his back arched and all his fingers became tangled in Matt's mop of red hair. The deep-throating continued for about a minute, until Mello could feel he was close to release. It was at this exact moment that Matt decided enough was enough, and released the blonde's dick from his mouth. Mello, however, was still gasping in pleasure as Matt crawled up the length of his body, and his hands relaxed a bit as they traveled from the soft red hair and down his lover's back.

"Fuck," Mello breathed, when he regained his ability to speak, "Shit, Matt…you must have no fucking gag reflex," he finished. Matt tapped Mello on the nose again, smirking.

"None whatsoever, dear." He answered, before he caressed the side of Mello's face and tilted his head for more sweet kisses.

Mello's hands slid down Matt's sides and tugged at his waist band. Matt broke the kiss and rolled onto his back to remove his sweat pants, with every intention of pinning Mello beneath him again. Once the pants were off and shoved to the side, Mello climbed on, one leg on each side of the surprised redhead. Matt raised an eyebrow at the small, pale boy hovering over him.

"Well, this is a nice surprise. Why the sudden change, Mel?" he asked, bringing his hands up and resting them gently on the blonde's pale hips. Mello didn't reply, just lightly shoved the boy's hands away and scooted lower. He pulled at the waist of Matt's blue boxers, and got what he wanted when Matt obediently raised his hips and allowed the other boy to remove his undergarments. He was thankful to find out that they both had the habit of shaving. Once the boxers were dicarded to who-knows-where, Mello blushed pink again and looked up at Matt.

"Um," he began, unsure of how to say it, "I don't really know how to do this," he tried to explain. Matt sat up and reached out to pull Mello's face to his, in a short but sweet kiss. He went back for another, then chuckled at Mello's innocence.

"You're such a virgin," he smiled crookedly, and received another swat to the arm. "Hey, I never said that was a bad thing," his light laughter died down and he kissed the blonde again, "Actually I like it." He finished, and gave out another longer kiss. "You want me to walk you through it?" he asked, which caused Mello to blush deep scarlet and cast his gaze to the side.

"I think I can do it on my own. I just don't want you to be disappointed if it's not good." Mello explained. Matt trailed light kisses from the boy's cheek to his ear, and licked his earlobe lightly.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, Mihael." He whispered, then laid back down after giving the boy a quick kiss on the cheek.

Mello lowered himself to just the right spot, then glanced up when he took hold of the hardened length in front of him and heard a light gasp from his partner. Realizing it was only done in pleasure, he proceeded to close his lips over the tip of his new lover's dick. Mello did what he remembered Matt doing; gentle sucking, the occasional tongue swirl, and what length he couldn't handle with his mouth was taken care of by his hand. His efforts were egged on by Matt's purrs and moans, irregular hip jerks and the tangling of fingers in Mello's blonde hair. He glanced up to get a visual gauge of reactions, only to lock eyes with beautifully seductive green orbs.

'Mello really underestimated himself on this one,' Matt thought, and threw his head back against the pillows. He squeezed his eyes closed and let out a deep, throaty moan when Mello decided to take a little more into his mouth.

"Mel, you're fucking fantastic at this," Matt breathed, trying against his will to not completely lose it and come in the other boy's mouth. Mello continued on for another few seconds, before he removed his mouth from the throbbing organ. He made sure the redhead was looking down at him, and gave a suggestive smirk.

"Fuck my mouth, Mattie," he suggested, and parted his lips just above the other's dick, waiting.

"Holy fuck, you're amazing." Matt barely whispered, and lightly thrusted his hips up to meet the request. It was ridiculous how deliciously dirty the blonde was at his very forst blow job, and Matt was enjoying every last second of fucking the boy's mouth; however, the tension was growing, and he definitely didn't want to lose it just yet, so Matt pulled out of the blonde's mouth and proped himself up on his elbows, with wobbling arms. Mello saw the struggle and crawled up to meet him, gently forcing him to lay back down against the pillows.

"I assume that was to your satisfaction, Mail?" he questioned, and kissed along the redhead's collar bone. Matt took a few seconds to catch his breath.

"You assume right, Mel. I find it hard to believe you've never been with a guy before, after experiencing that." Matt replied. Mello pouted.

"Now you're just calling me a slut, aren't you?" he teasingly whined, and crossed his arms. Matt placed both hands on Mello's hips in the same way he had before, but gently stroked his skin with his thumbs.

"In order to be classified as a slut, you have to have a history of sleeping with multiple men in the same day. You, however, have never even slept with _one _man, so therefor no, I am not calling you a slut, Mel." Matt explained, and pulled the boy back against him. He planted short kisses on Mello's lips before smirking that evil smirk again.

"So, how would you like me to fuck you, Mel? Bending over or laying down?" he asked, which received a light slap to the face. Mello seemed reluctant to answer as Matt continued to laugh, until he finally gave in.

"Laying down," he meekly responded. Matt silenced his laughter and stared the boy in the eyes. "But, next time, I get to ride you." He added. Matt raised his eyebrows.

"No complaints here," he accepted, and assisted the pale boy in laying on his back next to him.

Matt proped himself up on his elbow and let his eyes rove over Mello's body in the sliver of moonlight that escaped from the slight part in the curtains. It wasn't anything like he had imagined, in fact it was even more lovely. He reached out and traced a finger down his chest, causing Mello more goosebumps and reminding them both of how ridiculously cold it was in the room. With that realization, Matt climbed back on top of Mello and closed the gap between their bodies. He kissed Mello again, gently biting the blonde boy's bottom lip and earning a cute, soft moan from his lover below him. Matt leaned on his side slightly, one hand running down Mello's side and stopping to caress the pale boy's hip, a quick stop before he continued and gently moved the boy's legs apart.

"Hey," Matt broke the kiss slowly, "Just relax for a bit, alrite? I don't wanna hurt you, so I'm gonna try to prepare you a little." He explained, and slowly wiggled a finger into the other boy's openeing. Mello squirmed slightly at the new sensation. It didn't exactly hurt, it just felt… weird and unusual, and strangely amazing.

Matt was loving the way he could make Mello twist and squirm under him, and was reveling in the cute noises the boy made when he entered a second finger. He scissored his fingers and moved them around in attempt to stretch the boy out and make it a little easier on him when the time came for the real enterence. Because Mello was a virgin, it would make things that much harder on him, and the last thing Matt wanted was Mello to remember his first time as being the most painful experience of his life. When it seemed Mello was used to it, Matt removed his fingers and got into position for the real thing.

"Ready now?" he asked. Mello didn't vocalize, just nodded a yes. "I'll try to be easy at first," he promised, and slowly pushed just the tip of his dick into him. Mello squinted his eyes shut and made a whimpering noise out of pain, grabbing onto the sheets and twisting them in his fist, anything to distract himself from the pain.

"Want me to stop?" Matt asked.

"No! Just, keep going," Mello responded, and wrapped both arms around Matt, to keep him close. "I'll get over it." He added.

It took a few minutes of slow, irregular movement until Mello's cries of agony turned into adorable sighs and moans, but once Matt could tell for sure that the other was used to it, he began to move slightly faster. Hurting him or making it uncomfortable was the last thing Matt wanted to do, even if it meant moving at a slower pace. It seemed that Mello was finally enjoying it, as he almost purred like a kitten at each movement the other made.

For however long it had been now, this moment was everything Matt had wanted. Every girl he had been with didn't add up to everything Mello was. With Mello, Matt didn't have to lie and say I love you, because even if he did say it, he knew it wouldn't be a lie. And with everything they had been through together, it made sense for them to be close. But right now, none of that mattered. All Matt could think about was how _amazing _Mello felt.

"God Mel," he pressed his lips against Mello's briefly, "You feel great," he added, and bit the other's neck, "So hot…so tight…"

For Mello, everything in his vision melted out of sight, all he could see was the redhead above him, as he was raking his black painted fingernails across his back. He couldn't believe how something that started out so painful could turn so…incredible. If he could function verbally, he would tell him how absolutely unbelievable it felt; Matt's body heat, his hot breath on his neck, and his hard length moving and thrusting inside him. He felt the tension grow when something inside him was hit, something that just made him feel even more incredible; and he twisted his fingers in the already loose sheets to avoid clawing the shit out of his lover's back.

"Is that it?" Matt breathed, through his own gasping, "You like that spot, Mihael?" he asked, and interlaced his fingers with Mello's, almost pinning Mello's arms above his head. He took the strangled gasping as a yes and continued to thrust, hitting the same place over and over. He could feel his own pleasure intensifying and took a grasp of his lover's dick, pumping it to the rhythm of his own movements. It wasn't a few minutes after that Matt felt Mello shiver beneath him and all but scream his name, pouring his own seed over his stomach. A few more thrusts later, Matt came to his orgasm, and hovered on trembling arms over Mello, gasping for air.

"Lay down," Mello suggested. Matt leaned to the side to lay on the bed, and was stopped by Mello's arms around him, pulling him down on top of him. "I meant here, stupid." Mello chastized, which received a soft chuckle from Matt.

"You never surprise me, Mel." He said, and made himself comfortable with his head on the other man's chest. Mello slid a hand down Matt's back, the other laid tangled in his red hair, lightly scratching his scalp.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Mello wondered.

"Even after amazing sex, you still remain a sarcastic asshole." Matt explained, smiling to himself.

"Would you like me any other way?" Mello asked, unoffended by the insult. Matt didn't have to think about an answer.

"Not at all. I _need_ a sarcastic asshole to bitch my lazy ass around. Where would I be without you, Mihael?"

"Well, you'd be failing all your classes, for one," Mello responded, referring to the fact that he was constantly on Matt's ass about doing homework and assignments, "And this room would be a holy fucking mess if I weren't here to remind you to clean up after yourself, that's for damn sure." He added.

"More like _demand _me to clean," Matt said to himself.

"What?"

"I love you."

"Somehow I doubt that was what you said, Mail." Mello retorted, thankful that he could hide his light blush at the word 'love'. "But," he paused, "I love you too." He added. Matt lifted his head and planted a kiss on Mello's lips. He rested his head again and closed his eyes, just then noticing the absolute cold in the room again.

"Fuck," he complained, and sat up to search around for the blanket that had been moved to the foot of the bed, pulling it up. He laid down on his back and opened his arms, inviting the blonde to lay with him. Mello moved closer and rested his head on the other's chest.

"Oh, and by the way, Mail," Mello smirked, "From now on, you can orally please me whenever you feel like it." This statement received another chuckle from the redhead.

"Same to you, Mihael." He replied, and kissed the top of Mello's head. "Now go to sleep." He finished. Mello closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep in no time, and with the blonde comfortably in his arms, so did Matt.

The end


End file.
